


Pressure

by hell4678



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell4678/pseuds/hell4678
Summary: Lars gives Kirk a night of kinky pleasure he'll never forget.And then you're gone. Was this just a dream? It can't be. I listen for you. Nothing. I'm still blindfolded and naked.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting on here, so I'm excited. I wrote this a long time ago and have posted it on other sites, too. I will be putting everything I've written on here, also. This is about Lars and Kirk having some fun with each other in the bedroom. So if you enjoy stories about being tied up, and hot kinky sex, then you'll like this. Thanks for checking it out. Hope you like it!!

Kirk's POV

I'm sleeping, but not really. It's so quiet, so peaceful. Relaxing, laying there, I hear you slowly walk towards the bed. You lay next to me, getting under the covers. Your hand slides across my naked chest, teasing my nipples with your palm. I moan softly, knowing you heard it, making you smile. I feel the warmth of your breath near my cheek. You tenderly kiss my neck, your lips just grazing me. I can smell your cologne mixed with desire. I pretend to sleep still as I like this little game you're playing. But all I really want to do is grab you and kiss you back.

Now I feel your hands on my hips, tugging at my shorts. Mmmm...I like this game even more now. You slowly slide them down my hips, now you're over me lifting me gently so you can get them off. The cold air hits and my cock stirs while you seductively slide them down my legs. As if reading my mind, you lay back down, pulling the covers back over us.

Now your body is pressed to me, I feel your own naked cock on my hip pulsating. I don't know how long I can keep this going for. And why the hell is it so dark in here? Wait...then I realized I was blindfolded. This is getting interesting. You nuzzle my neck again. Your hand slides down to my stomach, teasing me before you wrap it around my shaft. Now this is torture. You tickle me with your fingertips, then my balls. They tighten under your delicate touch. I feel you slide down my body now, then your tongue is teasing where your hand just was. I make a fist at my side, breathing harder. You gently pull my legs apart, as your finger explores my opening. I bite my lip, not wanting to make a sound.

And then you're gone. Was this just a dream? It can't be. I listen for you. Nothing. I'm still blindfolded and naked. I touch myself, almost hard. God, it hurts. I tease my cock, working myself up, getting hard quickly. It feels so good. But all I can think about is him touching me, sucking me, fucking my ass until I can't take anymore. I 'm very close as I try to figure out what you're going to do next. Tie me up? Whip me? Fuck me with a huge dildo and your cock? Bring it on....

My body shakes and I realize you left me uncovered. Whatever. Fuck!! I hear you coming down the hall...who cares. I pump my cock harder, moaning loudly wanting you to see and hear what what you caused. Almost at the brink, you open the door, and I smile like a kid who did something bad.

"Well, I'm shocked you left the blindfold on." I don't respond, just breathe harder. My head is back on the pillow, then I feel him lay next to me. He gets in between my legs, pushing my hand off. I gasp, but then he takes my length into his mouth, finishing me off. He swirls his tongue, attacking the head and I spill myself down his throat, shaking and moaning. It's too intense, him, the pressure, my heart is going to explode.

"Oh god, fuck. Are you trying to kill me?" I catch my breath as he slides his mouth off of me.

"No, I just want to see how much you can take." Uh-oh, I know what that means. He wipes me clean and I grab him, pulling him closer. This is all I wanted. I rape his mouth with my tongue, devouring him, savoring myself mixed with his being. He lets me stroke him while I explore him. He smells and tastes perfect. I like this blindfold. I lay him down, getting on top, kissing him everywhere.

I spread his legs with mine, settling my body on his. He groans once I start grinding on his cock. My tongue swirls around his nipple ring, I tug gently and he grips my shoulders. My plan is to make him feel as horny as I am. And to uncontrollably tease him.

I pin his hands forcefully down on the mattress as I glide the length of my cock against his slowly. He struggles for a moment, then stops once my mouth finds his. Relaxing under me, he wraps his legs around my hips. I let one hand go, sliding it down his quivering chest and stomach, searching in the dark. He plays with my hair, I know he's tugging watching it bounce into place. Then he pulls, knowing it makes me crazy. I slide my fingers against his ass and he spreads his legs for me. I tease him as he moans his approval. I move to the side a little, grabbing his cock with my other hand.

"Yes. That feels so good Kirk." I continue to stroke him, sliding in a finger at the same time. I imagine his face, eyes rolling back, mouth open, sweat on his brow and lip. I kiss him slowly, tasting that salt on his lip, feeling his chest rise against my own. My cock hardens again once he starts teasing it. I finger him harder, searching for the magic spot. He trembles at the sensation and I can smell his need growing by the second. I stop stroking him, knowing just how to make him crazy.

"Don't stop." I don't listen, inserting another finger.

"I want to see how much you can take, too." I smile devilishly at him and thrust as hard as I can. He screams and kicks his feet against the bed. I found that spot and kept hitting it. All of a sudden, I feel him gather all his strength and he squeezes the shit out of my cock, making me slide my fingers out. He lets me go and I flop onto my back.

"You fucking asshole.." I stammer, laughing at the thought of how pissed I made him.

"Shut up...don't worry, I'll make you feel a lot better." He was over me, close to my face, intertwining his fingers with mine. Now he gripped my wrists and held him over my head. He kissed me quickly, igniting both of our desires more.

I feel him capture my wrist, tying it to the bed. I moan into his mouth enjoying this. Then, he ties the other one.My cock stirs, getting harder.

"I like this..." I whisper as he gets off of me.

"I knew you would." He tugs at my ankles, spreading my legs, leaving me open to him. 

He kneels between my thighs, and I'm filled with wonder. Licking his lips, anxious to devour the man before him. I shiver and the butterflies build as he describes to me in full, graphic detail what he wants to do to me. I can feel his erection against my own as he gently rocks against me.

He pulls away and I feel a feather like touch on my chest, making my skin break out in goosebumps. You chuckle, telling me to relax.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, circling my nipple with what I think is a feather.

"Not entirely, and that's why I want you to keep going. I'll take whatever you're gonna do like a man. That is unless you're all talk." He responds by stroking the feather over my exposed neck like his sensual touch, soothing me despite my fears. I had my answer and couldn't wait to see what he would do to me next.

His fingers trail a blazing path down my throat, along my heaving chest, pausing to circle each nipple. His fingernails scrape gently across my abdomen and stop to dip into my belly button. I suck in a breath at the exquisite feeling of him playing with my piercing. My body grows hotter with each lingering touch from him.

"So soft and tight and delicious." He circles the feather around where he was exploring, then slides it down to my thigh, making my pulse quicken. He grazes my cock with it next, but I just want him to touch it. Wanting his fingers inside me, making me come. Then he stops and I can can feel him over me again.

He's kneeling over me and I can smell him just inches from my face. Realizing what he has in mind, even before he tells me to open my mouth. My tongue moves over the tip of his cock licking the pre-cum that's gathered there. I circle around it in slow strokes, nipping up and down his shaft. Licking at his balls before I slowly suck them inside my hot mouth. I love the feel of him, I can never get enough. Or the feel of his hard cock against my throat as I take as much of him in as I can. While I suck his cock, I feel two lubed up fingers entering me. The exciting intrusion makes me moan around his cock. Feeling the vibrations, realizing he gets harder still.

He starts setting a pace for his fingers and cock. With every thrust of his cock in my mouth, he retreats his fingers from my gripping asshole. My arousal rises as he continues this assault on my senses. My tongue licks over the top of his cock, wanting to taste more of him. Hearing him curse, as my tight throat muscles milk his cock, putting me close to the edge. His fingers probe deeper and harder and my cock tightens, wanting him to touch it. I want to cum, I'm so close again.

My lips around his cock, my tongue sliding up and down it. My moans vibrating getting him hotter and hotter, I want him to cum in my mouth, but he's already pulling out.

"Fuck Kirk.. I'm so close, but I want to come inside you. Stay." He sighs, getting off the bed. I hear him moving around the room, opening a drawer. I can't wait, curious to know what he's getting. I feel the mattress sinking with his weight as he put down the items next to me.

He doesn't even give me a second to breath or brace myself for anything. Before I know it, I feel his hot mouth around my cock. Holy fuck, I clench my fists when he starts licking at my hole and pulling at my balls. He's driving me insane and my cries fill the room as I arch to him. My thighs fall apart as he pushes them, his hands moving in between them. Then I feel him lifting my hips higher, shoving a pillow beneath them.

I thrash under him as his tongue whips over my cock and balls, he suckles one into his mouth, making me hotter by the second. Now I feel something against my ass, and it's not his cock.

"On my shoulders." He demands, lifting my feet until they rest on his shoulders, leaving me vulnerable to him. His mouth works over my flesh, making me lose all control. He sucks the head of my cock, his tongue flicking it until I tighten, so close to climax I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. Then...he pulls back. I want to kick him. But not a good idea since I'm tied up.....

"What the fuck?" I want to choke his neck between my thighs. I can only picture him laughing at all of this. Asshole. I squirm, as my hands try to hold onto something as he continues this game. I feel him tease my ass with this large, cold, set of metal anal beads. He pushes the first one inside me. I realize it's twice as thick as he is. His tongue invades my sensitive head again, pumping erotically, easing me into this sensation. My senses are out of control as he pushes me further with each lick and touch. Again he pulls back.

"Lars...baby, please. Just fuck me already." I whisper, surprised I can talk anymore. He slides two more beads in as each one is bigger than the last.

"Hot, sweet delicious cock." He says in a raspy voice. I know he can't go much longer. He must be fighting it so hard, too. He's probably playing with himself when he could be fucking me. Really, this was not fair to either one of us. He licks my shaft, tonguing it, blowing warm air on it's head. This is too much.

"How does that feel, sexy baby? You like that?" He teases around the beads with his fingers, and tugs a little. My feet press down onto his shoulders, lifting, trying to get closer. Then his tongue takes the place of his hand and he circles it around the beads. He is teasing me beyond reason.

The beads slide further, sending fire through me as it stretches me further than anything he's done to me before. My cock spasms as I can't get enough of this pain mixed with incredible pleasure. I scream his name and want him to finish.

"God, I wish you could see how sexy you are right now. You are so sweet Kirk. I can't wait to have you. But first, I'm gonna see how much more you can take of this." He slid the last two beads inside me and I screamed, kicking my heels into his back.

"Then, I'm going to fuck you Kirk. I'm going to sink inside your ass and it's going to be something you've never felt...." I'm going to come just from him talking to me. He's on top of me again and I wrap my legs around him. His cock is dripping pre-cum onto my burning flesh, I'm surprised he hasn't lost it yet. I get lost in his kiss, the building sensations as he strokes me and I feel the tensions between us rise. My breath is staggering and I bite his lip, letting him know I want him.

"I want you Lars. And I know you can't take another second of this either, I can feel it...and I want to feel your hot cock in me...now." My heart slams into my chest as I wait for him to do something, anything!!! 

I feel his hands holding the sides of my head, caressing my cheeks. He kisses my lips slowly, tenderly. Seriously, was he trying to kill me? What's funny is that I'm still closing my eyes even though I can't see a thing. Mmm..this is so good. He 's so full of passion, still searching, igniting me even more. I trying claiming his tongue, but he doesn't give in. Tugging at my lips as he tugs the fabric concealing my eyes. Pulling away, he leaves my panting and kisses my chin playfully.

"Open your eyes baby." His voice barely audible. I'm staring into his bright green eyes that are burning holes into my very soul. I've never seen him look sexier than right now, brazen with desire. I burn holes into his naked, sweating flesh, fucking him with my eyes. I kiss him back, finally claiming his tongue, now I fuck his mouth with it. I feel his guard crumbling as he rubs his cock against my clenched thigh.

"So perfect." I whisper, licking my lips, enjoying the dazed look I receive when I pull my mouth off his. He slides his hand down to my ass, tugging at the beads. He begins to thrust them in and out, fucking me with them.

"I said you were ready, I just didn't say for what." He nips at my throat, feeling it tighten as I moan and pant. Licking at the sweat that's formed, making my skin hotter. Groping my cock, making me shake under his touch, I'm reveling in the roller coaster of emotions and sensations he's causing.

With every new thrust, he slides out a bead when he retracts. Biting my nipples, my arousal reaches a fever pitch. My cock is so rigid and slick with all the pre-cum. Free of those hard, cold beads I struggle to think, to breath. He slides down my moist body, kissing my stomach, tickling my hips. I know he likes to trace my tattoo, and I enjoy this attention. I watch him go lower, sucking my balls staring into my eyes the whole time. His fingers probe where I was just impaled, gripping them, wanting any part of him inside me.

"Untie me Lars, please. I want to touch you." This is the best feeling in the world, he licks my shaft and my legs shake. "You don't have to stop, I won't make you. I just want to give you the same pleasure you're giving me." He presses down on my prostate, now I scream.

"FUUUCCCCKKKK." Now I'm ready to spit fire. Then he withdraws his hand, letting go of my cock at the same time. Sweet Jesus, I almost faint. My head sinks into the pillow and he's slid back up my body. He's over me, grabbing my wrists, holding them as he glides his cock against my puckering hole.

He's so hard and slick; and I'm so ready, he doesn't need any guidance. Finally, he enters me slllooowwwllly. We both shiver, basking in the moment. He thrusts carefully in and out, burying his face into my neck. He sets one of my hands free and I help him do the other one. I feel him getting tired from all this excitement as his hips buck against mine. He fills me better than those beads.

I'm am now more aware of him and how good he's fucking me after all his teasing. I'm glad it's over, as erotic as it was. His body is begging for my touch and I push against his chest, feeling his heart rattle into my palm. Tracing his back and arms, I squeeze as his muscles and flesh are flexing tightly. I grip his thighs, making him hump me harder. Euphoric.

All I want to do is flip and ravage him, but I'm too worn, enjoying how perfect this feels right now. His cock throbs inside of me. Raising my legs higher, opening up more taking him deeper. Moaning into my ear, I grip his ass tightly, sure I've left finger imprints on him. Grazing my nails on his delicate skin, he grunts, holding me closer.

He slides his arms up under my back and pulls me up. I look at him confused until I'm straddling his lap. I roll my head back and ride him slowly. He reaches down, stroking my cock, making me shudder. Kissing my neck, I love this delicious friction, our bodies grinding and pounding together.

"I'm so close Lars." I stammer, trying to hold on for him. Each thrust is a perfect assault on my p-spot. Moaning louder by the second, I'm biting on his shoulder, and he holds me, thrusting harder and harder. He nods his approval, kissing me, I feel him tighten up and I grip him, milking his cock. He shakes, screaming my name as he blows his load inside me. Panting, he strokes my head as I hit my spot simultaneously. I ride him, and it begins in my stomach, out to my arms, legs, my toes curl as I quiver and tremble, I dig my nails into his flesh, opening my mouth, I can't scream. That is how amazing this feels. He jerks my cock until I'm completely dry, and I can barely sit up. I'm still shaking with the aftershocks as he lays me back down, sliding out of me.

I am beyond spent. He wipes me completely clean, and himself as my eyes are half closed and I reach for him.

"Come here." I say quietly, finally able to speak. He lays against me and we pull the covers over us.

"Shh...go to sleep." He pulls back my wet hair from my forehead, kissing it. I grab his neck, lightly kissing him.

"I love you." I say, eyes still closed.

"I know baby, I know..." I hear the smile in your voice as you settle in next to me. This is something I won't soon forget and can't wait for the next time.


End file.
